


Переполох на Лост Лайте

by Silversonne



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Humor, MTMTE
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversonne/pseuds/Silversonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Переполох на Лост Лайте - это не новость, однако переполохи бывают разные ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переполох на Лост Лайте

**Author's Note:**

> Маленький подарок для Ladena ^_^
> 
> Вдохновлялась этими картинками:  
> 1) http://i-fotki.info/18/4ddf40d1e963815dbe097e5541f8ff2bb25824206852302.jpg.html  
> 2) http://i-fotki.info/18/cc511cca09ca021564134d80c12b8cf2b25824206852341.jpg.html

\- Дри-и-и-ифт! Давай, соглашайся!  
У Родимуса хорошее настроение. Чем дальше они летят вглубь Вселенной, тем реже оно у него случается, и Дрифту приятны любые проявления бодрости командира. Предложение Родимуса однозначно заманчиво. Правда, сопряжено с некоторыми трудностями. Дрифт хмурится. Сегодня, в отличие от капитана ЛостЛайта, у него препакостнейшее самочувствие. Задушевные разговоры с Рэтчетом с утра пораньше шарк знает как не вовремя. Но главное не это.  
Во-первых, Родимус тяжелее Дрифта. Во-вторых, сам рыцарь не окончательно оправился от предыдущей вылазки на планету говорящих кристаллов. Правда, Родимус про вторую причину не знает. Не любит Дрифт выглядеть перед капитаном слабым. Кэп должен чувствовать уверенность в своем втором заместителе. Сомнения недопустимы.  
\- Ты уверен, что мне понравится? – бурчит Дрифт.  
\- Ты сам предлагаешь мне не менее странные идеи. И я их поддерживаю, между прочим, - хитро подмигивает Родимус, притягивая Дрифта за широкое плечо. Сжимает металл несильно, забираясь пальцами между наплечными броневыми пластинами. Он знает, Дрифт сначала вредничает, дотошно выясняет подробности, спорит, потом соглашается. За время их дружбы Родимус научился чувствовать своего заместителя: когда ему что-то нравится, а когда лучше повременить с предложением.  
– Трансформируйся, - Родимус шепчет тихо, в самый аудиодатчик. – Ну давай, нам понравится, - пальцы скользят по спине вниз, задерживаются на талии, придавливая броню и словно намекая на положительное решение.  
Дрифт вскидывает голову и неотрывно, с вызовом смотрит на капитана. Постепенно его губы растягиваются в улыбку. Совсем близко от губ друга.  
\- Сможешь удержаться – устрою тебе дружескую полировку. Не сможешь – прокатишь меня. Аналогичным способом. Согласен?  
\- По приводам!

Трансформировавшись, Дрифт вызывающе рычит двигателями, но скоро яростный звук сменяется довольным урчанием. С каждым кликом рыцарь распаляется сильнее, и Родимус чувствует, как повышается эмоциональный фон друга, заводящегося от сумасшедших идей с пол-оборота. Азарт, шлаково будоражащий азарт – Дрифт любит это острое чувство. Видимо, любовь к безумствам въелась в его контуры еще со времен службы на стороне десептиконов. В азартности Дрифт жесток, но умеет держать себя в границах дозволенного, никогда не позволяя себе лишнего. Безопасность окружающих и в первую очередь командира превыше всего. Или это не азартность, а нечто иное, не поддающееся описанию, Родимус не всегда может проанализировать мечника. Кажется, тому просто нравится чувствовать себя живым.

Родимус запрыгивает на Дрифта – металл отзывается глухим лязгом, но выдерживает. Движок набирает обороты. Капитан принимает удобную позу и подает сигнал: «Готов к старту». Спорткар срывается с места, лихо входя в поворот, так что Родимус чуть не слетает вниз, но в последнее мгновение удерживает равновесие, толкнув корпус чуть под углом вперед. На полу остаются темные следы от мощных колес, но никто из участников заезда не замечает этого. Дрифт увлеченно разгоняется на коротких прямых, резко тормозит, делая полный разворот, возбужденно взвизгивает двигателями, чувствуя приятную тяжесть на крыше.  
\- Вот это гонки! - Родимус хохочет так громко, что голос его летит с верхней палубы на нижнюю, отражается от стен и возвращается обратно.

Если бы не внезапная авария, на ЛостЛайте случился бы переполох. И без того Ревайнд в панике умудрился перепутать отсеки и вломиться к Циклону, мирно отдыхающему на платформе и не обращающему внимание на взвизги колес, квинтессонский хохот и прочие громогласные бесчинства в коридоре. Покосившись на потерявшегося Ревайнда, он со вздохом притушил оптику и снова ушел в неглубокий оффлайн.

Взбудораженный соревнованием, Дрифт на довольно широкой прямой теряет управление, краем оптики зацепив взбешенный взгляд Магнуса, покинувшего свой отсек, дабы проследить нарушителей спокойствия и остановить оных.  
\- Держись! – вопит Дрифт, влекомый инерционными силами вперед и в сторону. Ударившись о стену, он трансформируется и отлетает прямо на свалившегося с него капитана. Рухнув на алого меха, рыцарь не может остановить собственного движения. Так они с размаху врезаются в переборку, а затем корпусами пробивают дверь в рабочий отсек Брейнсторма. 

***

Следующие несколько циклов гонщики провели у Рэтчета. Помятый металл, свернутые броневые пластины, царапины по всему корпусу, у Родимуса длинная царапина пересекает рот. Смотрится так, словно они клик назад вернулись из неравного боя с десептиконами.  
\- Кто это придумал?  
Вопрос Рэтчета так и остается без ответа. Дрифт с Родимусом только переглядываются, испытывая некоторую неловкость перед бело-оранжевым трансформером. Как только док уходит на поиски восстанавливающих смазочных жидкостей, капитан больше не может сдерживать себя и громко хохочет, тесно прижавшись к другу, почти всхлипывает, несмотря на царапающую металл боль. Рыцарь угрюмо молчит, и капитан пихает его в бок, с наслаждением слушая протяжный, низкий рык.  
\- Люблю, когда ты злишься. Признайся, тебе ведь понравилось?  
\- Мне больше понравится наш второй заезд. Рискнешь… или выберешь заезд на платформе… по моим правилам? Разрешаю сделать замену, – откликается Дрифт, и в глухом, вибрирующем голосе Родимус слышит нарастающие нотки возбуждения. 

У рыцаря быстро меняются настроения, потому капитан торопится ответить:  
\- У меня есть время на размышление?  
\- Нет, - грубо прерывает командира Дрифт.  
\- Тогда я выбираю… - Родимус поспешно отодвигается в сторону и, чтобы их не расслышал вернувшийся Рэтчет, передает второму заместителю закрытое сообщение. Он не смотрит на Дрифта, но знает – сейчас тот довольно улыбается, несмотря на сердитый рык и молчание на линии связи.


End file.
